bendy_and_the_ink_machine_customfandomcom-20200213-history
Ink Demon Pikachu
Description Pikachu is an antagonst in Bendy and the Ink Machine. Story One day, a Pokemon Trainer accidentally dropped his Poke Balls inside the old workshop. The Pokemon were released and learned the layout of the building that they were trapped in. However, when Henry returns to the old workshop, ink floods the room that the Pokemon are in. The ink doesn't harm them, but it horribly mutates them into hideous ink monsters. Now Henry has to survive them too. Personality Pikachu in his regular form was a nice guy, but kind of a prankster at the same time. In his Ink form, he has turned completely hostile and does not care what happens to anyone. Role in Story Chapter 1 Pikachu first appeared in a inaccessible room off to the side of the Ink Machine Room. But just as Henry was locating the objects to turn on the Ink Machine, ink suddenly floods the room and he can hear screams for help. When he is abruptly scared by Ink-Bendy when returning to the Ink Machine, Pikachu in his demonic form will run out and try to kill him. Pikachu only takes a few hits to kill Henry. When Henry falls into the Basement, Pikachu stops chasing him. Chapter 2 Pikachu crawls around in the vents above Henry. If the player hears noises coming from the vent, they must not go under the vent. Otherwise, they will be attacked by Pikachu. Pikachu does not make any other appearance in the chapter. Chapter 3 Pikachu wanders around the facility along with Ink-Bendy and the other Pokemon, minding his own business. If he sees Henry, he will run towards him. Unlike Ink-Bendy, Pikachu is much slower and does not instant kill. The player's best bet is to duck in a Little Miracle Station. Unlike Ink-Bendy with the dark cobweb walls and heartbeat, there is no warning to when Pikachu is nearby, meaning he could pop out of nowhere at any time. Destroying Bendy's cutouts will not summon Pikachu to investigate. Also with the many threats wandering around the area, Pikachu can still become a threat. Hitting him with a weapon will make him stop moving for a few seconds, giving Henry time to escape. However, he cannot be killed. Chapter 4 Pikachu is quite smart in this chapter. He secretly follows the player from behind. If the player stops moving for long enough, Pikachu will attack them, killing them in a few hits. This doesn't count if the player HAS to wait for something. Chapter 5 Pikachu will hide in different places. If the player sees his tail, it's a warning to not approach. If they do, they will be attacked and killed. Eventually, Pikachu will jump out of nowhere and attempt to kill Henry. But Tommy saves him by smashing a pipe over his head and knocking him away. Pikachu did not die and escaped the facility while Henry was facing Demon Bendy. Then he and the other Pokemon reunite with their Trainer. However, the ink that corrupted them was permanent. Category:Monsters